<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art Block by k0dapup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112426">Art Block</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0dapup/pseuds/k0dapup'>k0dapup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, more gay shit from vyz no surprise here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0dapup/pseuds/k0dapup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie hates art block, but she loves her girlfriend a lot so its ok</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art Block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She just couldn't get it right.</p>
<p>Angie was frustrated - it wasn't often that she was defeated by a project, but no matter how many times she erased and resketched and erased, the angle of this stupid tree branch was all wrong. </p>
<p>In all honesty, she wanted to cry. She'd drawn stuff like this before a million times, she could do it with her eyes closed - but today her hands didn't want to cooperate with the vision in her mind.</p>
<p>She didn't even know how many hours had passed staring at the canvas with a burning hatred in her eyes, finally interrupted by the door to the studio clicking open.</p>
<p>She whipped around to bite the head off whoever dared interrupt her sacred art time, but quickly bit her tongue when she saw her girlfriend meekly standing there, holding a takeout bag out like she was offering food to a feral animal to gain its trust.</p>
<p>"Sorry for disturbin' ya." Miu offered meekly. She'd seen first hand what happened when you bothered Angie when she was in 'the zone'. Poor Kaito was still somewhat traumatized. "I thought you might be hungry. You've been in here all day." she added. </p>
<p>Angie's stomach growled in agreement, making them both laugh.</p>
<p>"It appears you're correct." she sighed. She flopped forwards to bury her face in her girlfriend's chest with a heavy sigh, making Miu squeak and wrap her arms around her waist to hold her up. "Tired." she mumbled. </p>
<p>"Food first, come on." Miu laughed, brushing a hand through her hair softly. Angie's stomach filled with butterflies at the gentle touch. She loved Miu so much, she especially loved how gentle and caring she would be when they were alone, dropping her false bravado. </p>
<p>They settled on the ground right there, not caring about the dusty floor. Angie curled against Miu like an affectionate cat, letting her feed her bites of cheap sandwich she got from the store down the street. It wasn't exactly a gourmet meal, but Angie didn't care in that moment. </p>
<p>"How's it going?" Miu asked softly.</p>
<p>"It's not." Angie pouted. "I've done literally nothing all day." she exclaimed, pointing at the untouched canvas bitterly. "Angie is a failure today, truly." </p>
<p>"Angie is anything but a failure." Miu hushed her, pulling her in closer and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You're the light of my life, sunshine, you know that."</p>
<p>Angie giggled and twisted in her arms. She couldn't keep feeling down when Miu was being so damn cute. She knew the crass girl struggled to be romantic, so it made her heart leap with joy when she'd say things like that. </p>
<p>"Oh, Miu Miu, I love you so so much, you know that?" she cooed, enjoying how her face screwed up in the way it always did when she complimented her, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. </p>
<p>"Y-yeah, I'd fuckin hope you do considering I just bought you dinner." she tried to blow it off, but her voice crack gave her away. "But whatever, I love you too dumbass." she added with a low growl. </p>
<p>"Cute." Angie murmured sleepily. Miu snorted loudly.</p>
<p>"Says you! Most adorable damn thing on this earth." Miu laughed. Angie just looked at her with adoration, one hand on her face as she leant in closer, their noses almost brushing. Miu closed her eyes in anticipation. Perfect.</p>
<p>With a mischievous purr, she pulled up her other hand, which had managed to find an open paint container, drawing a bright blue line across her girlfriend's face with her finger. Miu squeaked in surprise, reeling back with a look of utter betrayal on her face. It didn't last long however, soon replaced with playful anger. </p>
<p>"You little bitch! I'm gonna get you for that!" she snorted, sticking her own hand into a tub of red paint and leaping to her feet. Angie gave a yelp, scampering away as fast as her legs could take her, previous tiredness all but forgotten. </p>
<p>The two dashed around the messy studio without a care, lashing paint at each other like a pair of first graders. Angie loved every minute of it, bouncing around until her lungs ached from laughing.</p>
<p>"Angie admits defeat!" Angie gasped, leaning up against the wall as Miu finally caught up with her, face red and hair messy. She gave a huff of amusement as she drew one last line down across her cheek. The touch was gentle, however, and Angie leant into it. </p>
<p>"You look fuckin' ridiculous, sunshine." Miu sighed, but there was no malice to her words. </p>
<p>"Says you." Angie bit back playfully. They both broke into a laugh, Miu finally leaning towards and planting a soft kiss on Angie's lips. She hummed, looping her arms around her girlfriend's neck to keep her there. </p>
<p>"I think I got paint in my mouth." Miu stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose as they finally broke apart. </p>
<p>"A small price to pay for a kiss from your loving girlfriend." Angie giggled back. </p>
<p>"Still fuckin gross!" Miu exclaimed. "You're lucky I love you, dumbass." she added, turning her head to hide her face in the crook of Angie's neck. She sighed contentedly, gently trying to comb Miu's hair back into some sort of logical direction with her fingers, enjoying the moment. She observed the state of the room as she did so, slightly dismayed that the space had somehow got even messier than before. </p>
<p>What was most soul crushing was the splatters of colour lashed across her canvas, destroying the minimal amount of work she'd managed to do that day. </p>
<p>Miu seemed to notice how still she'd suddenly gotten, following her gaze. Her face paled when she saw what she'd done.</p>
<p>"Oh god, Ange, I'm so sorry, I'll buy you a new canvas or somethin, shit," Miu began, words going a mile a minute. She almost seemed scared, and Angie hushed her, pulling her closer. </p>
<p>"It's not your fault, Miu Miu, I'm not mad, don't worry!" she purred. "I appreciate you apologising, but it's no big deal." she assured her. Miu still looked unsure, eyes wide.</p>
<p>"You're not mad? For real?" she asked apprehensively. </p>
<p>"Of course not! It was an accident." Angie smiled cheerily. Miu gave a nervous laugh before smiling back. "Besides, I kinda like it better this way." Angie hummed thoughtfully. She led Miu by the hand over to observe the lashed markings. "It kinda looks like you if you look at it the right way." Angie hummed, tilting her head. Miu mimicked her action, but her face was scrunched up with confusion.</p>
<p>"Nah, not hot enough to be me." She finally deduced with a brash smile. Angie elbowed her in the side gently, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>"You're unbearable." she hummed. </p>
<p>"But you love me anyway." </p>
<p>"For some reason."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>